Avatar: the chronicles of Morph
by adiking27
Summary: As the previous Avatar, Korra dies, the spirit of Raava forcibly travels to not a new born Avatar but to a half grown teenager Morph, who lives in a rural area in the Republic of Earth. He now is thrown into a war in which he never intended to take part in. Read as another Team avatar is made and how they tackle the impossible difficulties


water, air,fire, earth.

Avatar korra died protecting the world from an inevitable danger and now the danger is rising once more and the next avatar- a young earthbender from a village- will have to step up and save the world

**book 1: bending**

**chapter 1: new avatar**

**black lotus**

The revolutionary people of the black Lotus were gathered at a harbor outside republic city to see their lead execute the people that they thought were wrong.

Out of a car, Rubok, the waterbending council member was pushed out. He was thrown on his knees by one of the black lotus hench men in front of the masked leader of the black lotus.

His mask had almost no details on it except for the holes for eyes and half of the mask's side was black and the other white.

"councilman Rubok" said the leader of the black lotus "you are to be executed for your crimes against humanity"

"But what did I do?" asked Rubok scared.

"your greedy currupt way of governing has poisoned others as well" said the leader.

Rubok was about to protest but before that could happen, the leader straightened two of his fingers and swung his arm.

Rubok's head rolled on the floor seperated from its body.

**morph**

Morph lived in a rural village of earth kingdom. He was, in fact, the second strongest earth-bender in the village.

That is really not to say much. Over the years the blood of benders had diluted and they were a rare sight to see.

in fact, there were only five earth benders in the village of two hundred residents. They contained his friend and him, an old man and woman and a young lady who was in the army of the Republic of Earth.

So, that meant she was the strongest and he was the second strongest. With his friend coming third.

actually his friend, Garth, was equally as strong as him. But recently Morph defeated Garth in a battle making him stronger. But compared to Su Ki, the girl in the army, they were absolutely nothing.

Morph had recently turned fifteen and Gaarth was still fourteen.

Morph and gaarth had been having a remach when they heard a chopper aproach the village.

It was a rare occasion for anyone to be aproaching their village. The village was so rural that no car could come there, the only way there was by horsecamel or a helicopter.

As the helicopter landed, every child in the village ran towards it in admiration and awe.

A very rich looking man jumped out of it. He wore a black suit and was sort of fat. He was followed by someone wearing an airbender suit. He had a shaved head with a blue arrowhead tatto on it. he had a pointy beard.

"I am ron" he said "Youngest son of Tenzin and I come here to look for the avatar, i want everyone who can bend to line up" he announced.

Gaarth and morph walked towards them along with the old couple, Ron stopped the old coulple and motioned for the two young boys to come forward.

"Are these all?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Morph.

"Well, you would have to do" he said. he brought out a bag from the chopper. From the bag, he took out an incence stick, a jug filled with water, a candle and a tray. He kept the tray down on the floor. Lighted the incence stick and the candle, he poured the water onto the tray.

Gaarth pushed Morph away to the tray.

"Extend your hand and concentrate" intructed Ron.

Garth did so but nothing happened.

"You are not the avatar" informed Ron.

Morph stepped forward and extended his hand concentrating.

The smoke from incense stick flickered slightly, the flame on the candle amplifed and the water shook ever so slightly.

Ron's eyes widened "We have found the Avatar!" his voice boomed.

**The lonely spirit**

as he sat atop a rock formation in the spirit world, he smiled with closed eyes. This was it. His son had been recognised.

He deserved it. And he had given it to him.

He opened his eyes to reveal Red. The deal had been made. Vaatu woke once again.


End file.
